


有些人，有些事

by boywonder611



Series: 連載中 [1]
Category: House M.D., 豪斯醫生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder611/pseuds/boywonder611
Summary: 有一天，James House丟了一個鍵結給我，然後腦洞就炸開了，但現在這個鍵結已經失效了，已找不到原梗來源※簡單來說，是AU，青少年的蠢蠢戀愛，House寄宿在Wilson的家※cp是借宿在Wilson家跩跩但其實人很好的House和有點屁孩的Wilson。※OOC是我的日常。
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Series: 連載中 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924555
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

序。

 **Tue. 28 Feb**  
老天，媽竟然送一本日記本給我，都已經六年級了誰還寫日記？ 

**Sat. 16 Jun**  
好吧，我又來寫了，因為~~~終於畢業啦！  
暑假已經報名要去參加一個夏令營。 

**Sun. 8 Jul**  
明天就要去夏令營！  
我的房間、我的東西們，一個半月之後見！  
媽剛剛跟我說，有一個準備升十年級的哥哥會來借宿我們家一陣子，等我回來應該就會看到他！ 

PS：他叫Gregory House  
噢耶！我有哥哥可以陪我玩，不用被弟弟們吵了。 

**Fri. 17 Aug**  
嗨！我回來了！夏令營好玩死了！  
媽說Greg出門了，晚點才會看到他。 

.....  
什麼嘛！氣死人了！  
什麼叫不要叫我Greg 叫我House 就好？  
跩什麼跩？  
可惡！ 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一天，James House丟了一個鍵結給我，然後腦洞就炸開了。
> 
> ※cp是借宿在Wilson家跩跩但其實人很好的House和有點屁孩的Wilson。
> 
> ※OOC是我的日常。
> 
>   
> 首發在2017/05/07

Wilson家人的名字。

爸爸 George

媽媽 Jennifer

大弟 Andrew

小弟 Daniel

****  


一。

**Sat. 18 Aug**

｢James，明天晚上大家要一起吃飯哦，如果要出門去玩，晚上記得要回來吃飯，你跟Greg是不是還沒好好見面打招呼過？｣

｢知道了！｣

Wilson在餐桌上隨便擦了嘴巴跳下位置，三步跨兩步的奔向樓梯往自己的房間衝，經過一間房間的時候他腳步慢了下來，那間房間從他夏令營回來之後門都是緊閉的，門縫裡也都沒有光線，只有昨天晚上十點過後才見到裡面的燈是亮的。

想到前一天糟糕的會面，Wilson對著門哼了一聲就進了自己的房間，回房後他坐在自己的書桌把日記本打開，盯著自己最後寫的那幾行發呆。

他是真的很期待有一個哥哥的，畢竟已經有兩個麻煩的弟弟，他想要感受一下有哥哥的感覺是怎樣，所以昨天晚上到了要上床睡覺的時間都還沒睡，就為了想要看一眼這個還沒見過面借宿的哥哥長怎樣。

Wilson故意讓自己的房門留個門縫隨時關注走廊上的動靜，就在他等到覺得借宿的哥哥大概不會回來的時候，走廊上出現聲音了！Wilson把自己的門偷偷開起來露出只有一隻眼睛能看到的部分小心翼翼的瞄著越靠越近的人影。

人影看起來好高，似乎又往他的房間看一眼，Wilson嚇的馬上把門關上假裝自己沒有在偷看，他背靠著門吸了一口氣，回想剛剛的畫面，Greg好高，Wilson低頭看看自己尚未抽高的身體，又看看旁邊紀錄身高的牆壁，鬱悶的看著上頭自己給自己目標的點，他要把目標在高一點！

再度把門打開一點，人影已經不見了，Wilson輕輕的走出房外，看到原本一片漆黑的門縫現在有了光線，他站到Greg的房門外，自己裝模作樣的咳幾聲不知道咳給誰聽的清喉聲，然後敲敲門。

門裡沒有動靜。

Wilson又敲了一次。

敲完後，他貼在對方的門上聽裡面到底有沒有聲音。

嗯…好像沒聲音？因為回來的太晚所以直接倒在床上睡覺了嗎？ Wilson開始自己想像畫面，又糾結著自己是否該敲一次門，還是該偷偷打開門看裡面的情形？

就在他想的太入迷的時候，門咻一下的被打開了，Wilson嚇到不自覺的後退幾步。

｢誰？｣ 裡面的人背光的像是剪影看著Wilson。

｢呃…我是James，剛從夏令營回來，還沒見過面。｣ Wilson有些緊張的自我介紹。

｢喔。｣ 對方冷冷的看著他，等著下文。

｢沒、沒事，就是來打招呼而已。｣ Wilson沒想到對方竟然那麼冷淡，結巴起來。

｢那打完招呼了。｣ 說完，剪影沒有猶豫的直接把門關上。

｢等等、Greg！｣ Wilson在門關上後快反應的叫了一聲。

門這次被開的很快，但開門後裡面的人語氣不爽的說，｢不要叫我Greg，叫我House就好。｣ 又把門關起來了。

Wilson怒看著對方的門覺得自己受侮辱了！這裡是他家！對方怎麼這麼沒禮貌？

回到現在，Wilson對著自己憤怒之下寫的字發呆，結果他對Greg......好啦好啦，House就House，對House的印象還是只有他很高而已，其他好像是....臉上有感覺沒刮乾淨的鬍渣？比自己還稍微捲的頭髮？

今天早上也沒見到House，現在晚了，House依然還沒回來，估計今天看不到、明天早上也看不到了，只好等明天晚上了。

**Sun. 19 Aug**

Wilson本來沒打算出去玩，可是他想，與其在家裡等晚餐的到來，不如去外面打發時間比較實在，所以早上起床，胡亂吃個早點，就騎著腳踏車出門找Robert瞎晃了。

傍晚回到家的時候，Jennifer看到他，｢你得慶幸你現在回來了，不然如果你真的在晚餐時間回來，我決不會讓你髒兮兮的上餐桌的，快去洗澡！｣

Wilson看一看自己的身上，笑嘻嘻的指指自己的手，｢哪有髒？皮膚還是一樣白啊！｣

｢你要是出去晃一圈皮膚就變黑，我也是認了，快去洗澡，順便看看Greg 用完浴室沒。 ｣

｢他回來了？｣

｢不是"他"，是Greg，Greg有名字好好叫，不要一天到晚他來他去的，還有沒錯，Greg早就回來了，不像你還在外面晃到現在，快去樓上準備準備然後你們就可以下來了。｣

｢知道啦！｣ Wilson又蹦蹦蹦的跳上樓梯往上衝，經過浴室時他敲一下門，手就直接在門把上壓下去，噢，是鎖住的，又壓了一次，嗯，還是鎖的，打算大力拍門叫裡面的人快點出來時，門被打開了。

不得不說，Wilson看見House又再度覺得像是哪裡的巨人從籠中出門，非常高大的站在他面前，以至於每次Wilson都會不自覺的往後退一步，更別說House總是背光出來，都是一副剪影模樣。

不過今天的剪影效果沒有前天晚上剪影效果那麼明顯，這次Wilson看清對方的樣子了。

對方肩膀上隨意掛著一條毛巾，頭髮還濕濕又蹋蹋的，裸著上半身！身上洗澡後的熱氣撲向Wilson，然後是臉，他那天印象中亂糟糟的鬍渣似乎被剃掉了，現在乾乾淨淨的感覺很斯文，再來，他突然就被那雙純粹的藍眼睛給震懾到了，Robert的眼睛也是藍的，但是沒有House的藍。

對方無語的站在他面前看著他，Wilson也不甘示弱的看回去，就這麼對峙幾秒後(Wilson自以為的對峙，House認為不過就是互看而已)，對方嘴巴動了一下說，｢你檔到我的路了。｣

Wilson聽到再度感覺被侵犯的無名火又起來了，什麼檔到你的路？這是我家！哪有你的路這回事！還沒開口罵，那高大的巨人就把他撥到一邊不當他一回事，走回自己的房間。

Wilson瞠目結舌的看著他，他剛剛怎麼會覺得刮了鬍子對方就斯文這種事？一樣沒禮貌！

氣沖沖的走回房間拿了衣服褲子也進去洗澡了，裡面原先洗完澡的蒸氣還沒那麼快消散，Wilson對著那些蒸氣又火大了一番，熱烘烘的浴室噁心死了！他不高興的捶了一下旁邊的磁磚，就聽到門外吵雜弟弟們的嬉鬧聲，｢James！媽媽叫你快點，晚餐要開始了！｣

｢好，來了。｣ Wilson快速胡亂的沖洗，隨便擦乾身體套了衣服又衝到樓下。House和爸爸正在幫媽端盤到餐桌上，兩個弟弟已經坐在位置上，不過正互相推著對方，Wilson走到他們兩個中間把他們分開，自己坐了他們兩個中間的位置。

Jennifer把最後幾盤菜也端出來，順便招呼道，｢好了，菜都上完了，George、Greg謝謝你們，可以坐下了。｣ 自己也坐定位。

｢那麼都到齊了。｣ George拍了一下手，坐在主位環顧桌子一圈，｢首先歡迎Greg來和我們一起住，希望你不會嫌棄我們這兒的小地方。｣

｢不會，不會，你們這裡很好。｣

Wilson看著House覺得他虛偽的要死，而自己在Daniel伸手準備拿飲料喝的時候，不小心把他的拿起來了，就被Daniel捶了一下，他轉過去看自己的弟弟，｢幹嘛？｣

｢你喝到我的了！｣

Wilson看一下桌上，｢呃，抱歉。｣ 把杯子還他，拿起自己的，又繼續盯著House，然後看自己的媽對他殷勤的要命。

George 繼續說道，｢這星期你搬來的時候，James正好去夏令營了，都還沒有機會大家聚在一起好好認識一下，今天總算有這個機會了！讓我們先敬一杯Greg 的到來！｣ 說話的首先率領舉杯，他媽媽也馬上舉起來，兩個弟弟故做成熟同樣舉起杯子，｢歡迎Greg！｣ Wilson不情願的也把杯子舉起來，用自己才聽得到的聲音說，｢歡迎。｣

｢我們邊吃邊聊，別拘束啊！｣ Jennifer幫George、其他孩子們夾沙拉。

晚餐正式開始。

***  
｢Greg，這兩位小的你應該已經先認識了，一位是準備上一年級的Daniel，一位是準備上三年級的Andrew。｣ Jennifer指指Wilson左右邊兩位弟弟，兩位弟弟聽到媽媽的介紹，熱情的舉起手打招呼，House對他們露出淺淺的笑容，Wilson看到後心想，原來這人還是會笑的，接著他媽媽點到他，｢這是James，準備升七年級了...James！自己打招呼，別傻呼呼的盯著人看。｣

｢嗨…我是James，準備升七年級。｣ Wilson實在是不知道有什麼好介紹的，House對他點點頭也是淺笑的打了招呼，沒在多說什麼，彷彿當前天糟糕的會面沒有發生一樣，眼睛就瞥走了。

Wilson見到House這種"雙面人"的模樣，看得更不爽，隨意的把叉子叉到Andrew的盤子裡吃了一塊肉，又被弟弟暴打，｢媽！James吃了我的肉！｣ Andrew大聲的告狀。

Jennifer認真的看著Andrew，正經的說，｢我沒看到你臉上還是手上缺了一塊肉啊？哦？還是James偷偷咬了你的屁股，吃掉你屁股上的肉沒給我看到？｣ 說完，Jennifer還俏皮的眨眼一下。

Andrew對於自己媽媽的俏皮話完全聽不懂，只是憤慨的說，｢盤子裡的！這裡！｣ 他用力的指指盤子原本那塊肉擺在的地方。

｢吵死了。｣ Wilson從中間叉一塊肉丟回他的盤子裡，｢這樣行了沒？｣

Andrew看到肉回到他的盤子裡，馬上又安靜下來，Wilson盯著他看，哼，小鬼頭就是小鬼頭，就在他對自己的弟弟腹誹時，盤子裡突然被放入很多沙拉，Wilson震驚的抬頭看，｢媽！我好不容易才吃完你剛剛給我的！｣

｢那就繼續吃完，誰叫你剛剛吃你弟弟的食物。｣ Jennifer說著Wilson覺得像是下地獄的懲罰，不過當她轉向House的時候卻笑笑的問，｢那Greg ，住在這邊還習慣嗎？｣

被點到名的House像是回過神，｢嗯…還行？｣ 心裡對這種吵鬧的和平相處感到不習慣，畢竟他家裡吃飯戰戰兢兢，他們沒有吵架只有辱罵，不會有什麼俏皮搞笑的氣氛。

｢那就好，你可以把這邊當自己家，不用那麼拘謹，畢竟還要住一陣子呢，如果有什麼需要也可以跟我說哦！｣

｢對啊，Greg別拘束，如果想喝這個的話，也可以和我說。｣ George用手比著一個喝的動作，Jennifer瞪了一眼自己的丈夫，｢他還未成年，你不要亂慫恿他，不過，在我沒看到的地方我就管不著了。｣ Jennifer夾著菜給自己，聳肩的說。

｢那我也可以在你沒看到的地方做你不準我做的事嗎？｣ Wilson插嘴問。

Jennifer挑眉看了自己的兒子，｢你？你不行，Greg 他自己有分寸，你則是會像脫了韁的野馬完全失控。｣

兩個弟弟在旁邊聽不懂脫韁的野馬是什麼卻笑的很開心，Wilson就不開心了，嘴巴念念有詞，｢差別待遇啊，我不是你家小孩啊。｣

Jennifer沒聽到兒子在念什麼，因為另外兩個小的搶聲說，｢我們也可以幫忙哦！Greg需要什麼我們也可以幫忙！｣ Wilson對著一左一右在唱雙簧的弟弟們臉開始臭起來，嘴巴繼續念最近剛學到的東西，｢哼，吃裡扒外，養了老鼠咬布袋。｣ 心情越來越不好。

House看見他們的熱情只是點點頭，再次小小的微笑做回應。

之後沒有人特別注意到Wilson的小小心靈與舉動，只是依然熱鬧的吃著飯，吃著吃著，Jennifer又問House了。

｢Greg，印象中你沒有兄弟姐妹？｣

｢嗯，沒有。｣

｢那希望你不會被我們家這三個小調皮煩死，雖然James是老大，老說自己的弟弟煩，但其實他才是最無法無天的那個，你有機會也可以管管他。｣

Wilson原本已經不開心的心情聽到這句，更生氣的怒視自己的老媽，誰要他管啊？這傢伙比他還沒禮貌一百萬倍！

House露出一絲嘲弄的笑容看著他，沒讓Jennifer發現，語帶戲謔的問Jennifer，｢所以其實不是James而是小Jimmy囉？｣

小Jimmy？Wilson聽到這個稱呼看到那個表情，這人又再嘲笑他了！他本來想憋著的，卻突然失控的大吼，｢你也！不要叫我James、Jimmy、小Jimmy叫我Wilson就好！｣ 吼完，Wilson就跑走了。

弟弟們不知道好端端的哥哥怎麼就發飆生氣跑走了，House用那藍眼睛看著Jennifer和George，｢呃我不知道你們兒子那麼開不起玩笑。｣

Jennifer不在意的笑笑，｢是我們該說道歉，James一直很期待能有個哥哥，而你大概和他所想像的差很多。｣ House露出一個不予置評的表情，｢不不不，Greg，我們沒有對你有意見，是James不知道從哪認為哥哥一定就是溫柔又有耐心的人，殊不知他自己就是個哥哥一點也不是自己想像的中的那種哥哥啊。｣

House聽著，臉上沒什麼表情的看著桌上的盤子，Jennifer看到House這樣，｢嘿，Greg，做你自己也做你自己想做的，別擔心，是James還有很多要改進的地方，我會再跟他談談。｣

｢嗯，那我先回房間了。｣ House忽略自己還有點餓的肚子，先離開餐桌。

這個家庭的相處模式打破了以往他的觀念，太溫暖和諧到他不自在，雖然這似乎就是他母親送他來的目的...不是指讓他不自在的部分，而是讓他感到溫暖和諧的這部分。

｢Greg。｣ Jennifer又叫住他。

House停下腳步回頭看。

｢以後可以早點回家。｣

House聽到竟然覺得尷尬的窘迫，他讓Jennifer覺得自己討厭這個地方了嗎？這時候才注意到餐桌上只剩他和Jennifer，George不曉得何時把其他兩個小弟弟帶走了。

House不知道自己臉上出現什麼表情，因為Jennifer馬上像是澄清什麼的說，｢只是覺得這一個星期你都早出晚歸，我們能見到你的機會太少了，至少回來吃個晚餐？但如果、如果你真的有事不方便也沒有關係，真的真的，你不要因為我的話而產生負擔，我....天，不好意思Greg，我竟然語無倫次了，我想說的是就照你平常的步調走吧。｣

House原本以為準備要被念被罵一頓的緊繃感瞬間消散，他僵硬的點點頭，遲疑的開口，｢那如果...我週末沒回來，在外面過夜也可以嗎？｣

Jennifer帶著笑意的看著他，｢可以啊，你只要事先說一聲就好了。｣

****  
Jennifer敲敲兒子的房門，裡面無動於衷，知道自己兒子的個性，Jennifer把門打開了，走進門沒見到兒子的人影，就走到房間門口唯一的視線死角—床鋪的地方。

Wilson坐在床上兩腳屈膝抱胸臉臭臭的盯著前方，對自己的媽視若無睹。

Jennifer坐在Wilson的床邊看了一會兒自己的兒子，才慢慢問道，｢James，你要不要說說你剛剛怎麼了？｣

James的嘴閉的緊緊的，一句話也不想說。

Jennifer用了母親的耐心慢慢等自己兒子開口，也不催促。

過了一段時間，Wilson先軟化，但還是死死的盯著前方小聲的說，｢為什麼來的是一個脾氣古怪又陰沉沉還很討厭的哥哥？｣

｢嘿，James注意你的用詞，你甚至都還沒認識Greg，怎麼能這樣評斷他？｣ Jennifer沒有大聲的罵Wilson，只是輕聲的問。

Wilson聽到媽媽的問話，嘴巴又翹起來不想回答了。

Jennifer看到又不想說話的兒子，決定從其他地方打入，｢你覺得Daniel和Andrew覺得你是怎樣的哥哥？｣

Wilson過了一陣子才慢吞吞的回答，｢壞哥哥吧，因為我常常搶他們的食物，搶他們的玩具把他們用哭，而且打架他們還打不贏我。｣

Jennifer摸摸Wilson的頭，｢你自己都覺得自己是不好的哥哥了，那你怎麼可以強求Greg也是個好哥哥呢？｣

｢就和想像的不一樣。｣ Wilson沒有特別避開母親的手，只是任由她這樣摸著。

｢搞不好Daniel 和Andrew 也覺得你和想像的不一樣，為什麼老愛欺負他們，難道你不喜歡他們嗎？｣

｢沒有。｣ Wilson憋憋的說。

｢對嘛，媽知道你沒有討厭自己的弟弟，只是在和他們玩而已，因為你是個好小孩，不會真的去欺負人，而Greg，也是個好小孩哦！｣

Wilson仍舊悶悶的，不太相信母親的話。

｢但Greg過得很辛苦，那種辛苦是媽永遠希望你不用體會到的，他沒什麼童年、沒有兄弟姐妹、也沒什麼出去玩，你可以想像你沒有Andrew和Daniel在身邊，假日我也不讓你出去玩的情形嗎？｣

Wilson思考了假日沒辦法跟Robert 到處閒晃，也沒有兩個煩死人的弟弟在身邊的模樣，然後搖搖頭。

｢Greg的媽媽，Blythe，我跟她是好朋友，她說她很心疼Greg，費盡千辛萬苦才說服Greg的爸爸把他送來我們這裡，為的是什麼？為的是讓他感受到家的感覺。｣

｢媽媽很抱歉沒注意到你的心情，因為媽媽可能不小心把注意力放在他身上放太多了，我希望他可以快點融進我們的家庭，不要那麼生疏，但是你剛剛卻對他大吼，叫他只喊你的姓氏，似乎像是排斥他，不希望他和我們成為一家人。｣

｢是他先的....我從夏令營回來那天跟他打招呼，結果他叫我不要叫他Greg，叫他House就好。｣ Wilson委委屈屈的說，感覺像是忍了好久的眼淚，從眼睛上眨巴眨巴的就落了下來。

Jennifer眨眨眼看著淚滴像雨點拼命落在地上，好幾年沒哭過的兒子，｢哎呀～所以你們已經打過招呼了，那你昨天怎麼沒跟我說？｣ Wilson的媽媽講話口氣一改前面的嚴謹變輕鬆。

......Wilson哭的一抽一抽的用紅紅的眼睛瞪著自己親媽，｢你每次都這樣....每次都在我生氣要發火的時候用這種沒什麼的口氣跟我說話， 然後我就會覺得，天啊，好蠢，我是在生什麼氣發什麼火哭什麼啊？｣

Jennifer盯著邊哭邊嘟囔的兒子則是覺得，老天，我兒子怎麼那麼可愛，還不能表現出來，只能把他攔過來抱在自己的胸懷裡趁機偷笑裝正經的說教，｢Greg只是在逗你和你開玩笑，你都分不清了嗎？｣

｢他剛剛在樓下可能是逗我，可是見面那次他說的好認真好生氣，不像開玩笑啊。｣

｢那是因為他沒有兄弟姐妹，不知道該如何跟你相處，所以才決定先把你趕走。｣ Jennifer讓兒子把臉露出來，擦擦他的眼淚，認真的問，｢你能答應媽媽以後好好對待他嗎？｣

Wilson自己也伸手抹掉，點點頭，嘴巴含糊的說著，｢我會待他如家人，讓他覺得我們就像一家人一樣。｣


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※cp是借宿在Wilson家跩跩但其實人很好的House和有點屁孩的Wilson。 
> 
> ※OOC是我的日常、流水帳似乎也是我的日常。

二。

**Mon ,27 Aug**

｢媽！｣ 

｢什麼事？｣ 

｢Greg從禮拜五晚上吃飯後到現在都沒回來。｣ 沒錯—Greg，Wilson現在在家裡、在他媽媽面前，都用Greg稱呼House，唯獨還沒在本人面前叫過。 

｢哦，你今天就會看到他了，他有和我說週末都不會回家住，不過平常晚上會回來吃飯。｣ 

｢是──喔──｣ Wilson拖了長長的音，但他心情不太好。 

從第一次他們大家一起用晚餐，Wilson沒禮貌的先離開餐桌後，其實之後的每一天晚上House真的都聽Jennifer的，回家吃晚餐。 

每天一樣早早出門，不過傍晚接近晚餐時刻會回來，回來用完晚餐有時候還會出門，有時候就不會了，但如果有出門幾乎都九點初左右就回來，沒再待到更晚過。 

而那天以後，Wilson沒什麼找到機會和他認真的說話，以及認真的道歉，Greg吃飯的時候安安靜靜的，除非Jennifer問他問題才會應答，Wilson都只能乾巴巴的看著他，想講話打招呼卻總是欲言又止，兩個弟弟倒是自在的很，熱情的和他打招呼，Greg就會微微笑的打招呼回去，Wilson彆扭的沒說一句話，House也就沒特別關注他。 

終於在星期五，Wilson下定決心要和他重新打一次招呼、道歉以示和好，他會好好接納House、當他是一家人，當一個重新開始，但House那天晚上吃完晚餐、背著背包出門了一直沒回來，Wilson偷偷的等到好晚自己不小心睡著了，隔天才真的確信原來House沒有回來。 

他心想，好吧，搞不好他只是在外面住一天而已，今天就會回來了吧，所以Wilson整天沒有出去，等了又等，Jennifer還驚奇的問他今天怎麼沒和Chase出去玩，他才不想跟他媽媽說是因為他在等Greg。 

沒想到到了晚餐時間Greg依然沒有回來，Wilson努力掩飾自己的失望，才從他媽媽口中聽到Greg今天也不會回來，然而星期五不回來、星期六不回來，星期天總該回來了吧？ 

他決定星期天不要裝模作樣的等Greg，要出去晃一晃，回來剛好傍晚，晚上Greg會和他們一起吃飯，到時候就可以和Greg說到話了！ 

Wilson出門還是先去找一下Chase，想不到到了他家之後，Chase他媽說Chase去練小提琴了，誰在星期日練小提琴啊？Wilson忍著滿肚子的抱怨還是乖巧的跟Chase的媽道別，悻悻然的離開，去附近的隨便一個空地找人踢球還有打籃球。 

玩樂的時間果然特別快，一下子就到了準備可以回家吃飯的時間！ 

他回家之後一把踢了家裡的門，誇張的進門，飛快的衝到樓上看浴室有沒有人在使用，發現沒有人使用過的痕跡，Greg的房間也是暗的，再度衝下樓問他母親，｢Greg不回來吃飯？｣ 

｢嗯，沒有回來哦！你找Greg嗎？｣ 

｢沒有，我只是問問~｣ 

Wilson想，那Greg應該只是想說玩晚一點再回來，所以只是沒回來吃飯，直到九點過了，十點也過了，甚至十一點也過了，都沒見到House回來，Wilson好失望，他從星期五準備好要跟Greg和好，準備到星期日都沒見到半點人影，雖然現在還在放暑假，難道Greg都不打算回來了嗎！ 

終於到了星期一，也就是今天早上，Wilson受不了，決定問自己的媽Greg什麼時候才要回來，他媽媽的回答讓他覺得差強人意。 

這麼說，以後週末都看不到Greg？ 

Wilson又不想出門了，一個人在家也不知道在摸什麼，就在他感到真的好無聊的時候，Chase來解悶了！ 

｢嘿！James，聽我媽說，你昨天有來我家？要幹嘛？而且你今天為什麼不出門？｣ 

｢暑假除了夏令營超級好玩之外，我覺得好像已經玩到乏味了。｣ Wilson倒在自己的床上，無聊的說。 

｢不會吧？你是在說你期待開學嗎？最近我媽叫我重新練小提琴，快把我給煩死了，我還巴不得不要開學。｣ 

｢也還好，就只是好──無───聊───｣ 

......Chase看著一副在哀號卻也不是真的在哀號的Wilson，｢借宿在你家的那個Greg怎麼了？｣ 

真是一針見血，不愧是死黨。 

Wilson抱著自己的棉被安安靜靜的盯著天花板，｢我星期五已經準備要和他和好說話了，結果他從星期五晚上吃完飯後到現在都還沒回來。｣ 

｢說不定他很忙啊，你看，我來你家找你，卻從來沒看過他。｣ 

Wilson瞪了他一眼，｢我跟他住同一個屋簷下都沒見過幾次了，你以為勒。｣ 

｢所以你待在家像個思春的小女生在等他回來嗎？｣ 

｢誰在思春─他是家人，我只是想快點跟他打好關係而已。｣ 

｢好吧，我陪你等。｣ 

｢謝拉~來打電動？上次還沒比完。｣ 

｢行！輸的請飲料。｣ 

***  
和朋友在一起的時光也是過得非常快的，他們比了一場又一場的比賽打到正高潮的時候，Jennifer走過來說，｢Robert，你媽說要你準備回家了。｣ 

｢哦！好~讓我們玩完這一場。｣ 

｢可惡！輸了！｣ Wilson把遙控器丟著憤憤的說。 

｢你還太嫩了James，想贏我，還早一百年。｣ 

｢別太得意，下次就贏你了。｣ 

｢好啦，我要先走了，結果還是沒看到你家的Greg。｣ 

｢有機會的！｣ 

Wilson送Chase出門，自己看看時間，其實也到了House平常準備回來的時間了吧？他在客廳那邊的窗戶一直關注著外面，就在這個時候，他終於看到一個像House的人影慢慢的走向他們家！ 

他在House開門的時候，衝去門口像狗狗迎接自己的主人那麼熱烈的歡迎，可是Wilson到House的面前就又呆呆的站在那裡，他那麼興奮的衝到House面前要幹嘛呢？ House只是看著他又說，｢你檔到我的路了。｣ 

｢呃─抱歉。｣ Wilson連忙側身讓他過，又突然大叫，｢等一下！｣ 

House轉過來看他。 

Wilson在這個視線不知所措的開口，｢那個─我要先用浴室。｣ 

House點點頭，然後轉身上樓進了自己的房間。 

Jennifer在旁邊走過來巴了一下自己兒子的頭，｢你不是今天一整天都待在家裡嗎？幹嘛沒事和Greg搶浴室？虧我剛剛還以為你剛剛衝那麼快迎接他是要幹嘛勒。｣ 

｢我就是剛好現在想洗澡嘛！ ｣ 

拜託，他才不是要和Greg說這個的，誰知一說出口就變這樣了。Wilson懊惱的想。 

他邊走邊上樓，腦中開始計畫，怎麼和House 成為家人的第一步。 

經過浴室的時候，門是半掩著暗的，這代表House真的沒有先進去霸佔浴室，要讓他先用的意思。 

"Greg是好孩子，又過得很辛苦，沒什麼出去玩，也沒有兄弟姐妹，不知道怎麼和你相處。" 

"你能答應媽媽要好好對待他嗎？" 

Wilson想到他媽媽的話，自己認真的點點頭給自己加油打氣，還是得跨出第一步吧。 

他走到House的房門前，緊張的敲敲門，門開了，House一樣站在門口盯著他看他要說什麼，｢我就是想說，你是哥哥嘛，你如果真的想要先洗澡或不高興我的反應，你可以管我沒關係，反正我媽都說了，我無法無天，得有人治治我。｣ 老天，示弱的感覺真是彆扭，這完全就不是他的風格啊！ 

House盯著他一會兒，露出一種不常見的壞笑口氣調侃的說，｢哦？小Jimmy知道自己錯在哪了？｣ 

Wilson聽到這個稱呼努力壓下自己的不適，他已經先示弱了這傢伙簡直得意忘形！腦中一直給自己強力的催眠"他只是不知道該如何跟你相處！他只是不知道該如何和你相處！" 努力咬著牙，｢嗯，我錯了，但可不可以請你，要叫我Jimmy可以，可是不要在外面也這樣叫─｣ 

｢如果你真的有在外面遇到我的話再說吧。 ｣House準備關門去拿洗澡的東西，Wilson 又喊，｢等等。｣ House 關一半的門又停在那裡，看著他。 

｢那─我一樣得叫你House嗎？還是──？｣ 

House撇撇嘴，｢隨便你，但作為交換，在外面你不可以叫我Greg。｣ 

Wilson的臉馬上亮起來，他沒說不可以在家裡叫他Greg，太棒了，做家人的第一步，成功！ 

**Sun,15 Nov.**

Wilson在那天以後和House的關係沒有那麼劍拔弩張了，他們見面會打個招呼，不過，僅此而已！House也沒有因為Wilson 講了可以管他這句話就特別管Wilson；或是特別告知Wilson他不喜歡Wilson的什麼地方。 

所以Wilson震驚的發現，Greg已經住到他們家滿一個月了，他卻對這個借宿的哥哥依然不熟悉。 

他知道Greg每天的作息，早上他起床的時候，大概就是Greg出門的時間，所以對於Greg幾點起床他不是很清楚，但他知道Greg是騎腳踏車出門，不是搭公車(這似乎很正常，畢竟誰想擠進亂轟轟的公車啊？) ；傍晚回來的時候，Greg會先去洗澡，洗完之後和他們一起吃晚餐，吃完晚餐他不會在餐廳或客廳多留，大部分都直接回房間關著門不知道做啥，或是有人會開著車載他出門，然後九點多左右回來；回來之後他又不知道在做什麼，反正大概都是十二點多才關上燈。 

為了觀察Greg，這幾個禮拜來他原本的作息大大的被打亂了，畢竟Greg太晚睡了吧？惡性循環下，Wilson幾乎每天都賴床，每天都爬不起來，還是搞不懂House怎麼可以每天那麼晚又那麼早起。 

可是，這不代表他了解Greg啊？好吧好吧，他可能還注意到了，Greg只有星期一、四會刮鬍子，其他天他不會特別去清理；Greg沒有特別的挑食，至少在餐桌上他沒有看過Greg特別沒夾什麼食物或者特別挑掉.....再來還有什麼....？Greg的腳踏車騎很快？不然他怎麼從來都看不見他的背影？就像Greg所說的，如果你真的有在外面遇到我再說吧！他還真的該死的都沒遇到過。 

但是知道這些有什麼用啊？他不知道Greg的個性、不知道他的興趣、不知道他喜歡做什麼，他甚至想說如果要和Greg聊天，連要怎麼開口都不知道欸！連最基本的了解都沒辦到，要怎麼變成一家人？！！ 

｢你在那邊嘀嘀咕咕是在做什麼白日夢還是在思春，我剛剛跟你說的事情你有沒有聽到？ ｣Robert Chase，他的摯友兼損友，新學期開始了，而他們依然同班。 

｢你剛剛說什麼？｣ Wilson回過神，看了認識幾年的好友。 

｢我說新學期已經開始了一個多星期，而你怎麼還是那麼的蠢！｣ Chase翻了一下白眼，｢今天晚上，我們這區的高中有辦開學party，要不要去？｣ 

我們這區的高中？那不就是House的學校？Wilson眼睛立馬發光的說，｢我們去！｣ 

｢欸，為什麼你那麼興奮，我們這個被抓到是會被丟出去的。｣ Chase感覺有種不好的預感。 

***  
事實證明，這種高中開學party，誰會理會區區幾個沒什麼危險性的七年級生，所以Wilson和Chase在人員鬆懈的時候，隨便從旁邊的一個門就鑽進去了。 

Chase對這類活動特興奮的，早就把什麼不好的預感丟在一邊了，一直四處張望，就看到台上一個樂團。 

｢是他們！Faith！｣ 

｢誰？｣ Wilson 也在四處張望，不過他是在找House，以House的個性大概會是在哪個邊邊角角，還是說根本不會來這種活動？搞不好他根本不會來這種活動啊！House應該挺嫌棄的吧？Wilson邊找邊嘀咕。 

Chase則是在他旁邊開始介紹，｢這一個月突然串紅常常去餐廳酒館表演的一個樂團，我上小提琴的地方和他們的練團室是同一間，沒想到他們竟然來當這間高中的開學趴嘉賓，太適合了！｣ 

｢由兩男三女的組成，女生是Camera、Cuddle和13，就是前面站著的那幾個。｣ 

｢我知道裡面他們的名字有點怪，那個Cuddle是主唱，名字的由來據說是只要和她待在起來，沒有人不想摟抱依偎著她；Camera ，擁有讓人看到她不禁就想用相機紀錄下來的美貌，但其實她的美貌就算用相機也記不下來，擔任貝斯手；13，人氣僅次於Holmes的，同樣是吉他手和Holmes一樣，名字的由來是特別喜歡13號星期五，陰沉沉的黑色幸運。｣ 

｢Holmes？｣ Wilson還在找House，四處張望只是隨便挑個詞回覆Chase。 

｢哎──我還沒介紹完，你等等，坐在那個最後面的鼓手，是4man，聽說是家中老四？不太清楚名字由來。｣ 

｢最後，就是你剛剛問的Holmes啦！擁有Sherlock Holmes的才華洋溢，以及Holmes的性格古怪所以取為Holmes，是這個團的靈魂人物，神秘又帶有致命的吸引。｣ 

｢喔──｣ Wilson不是很在乎的回應，只是從進來後，眼睛才稍微瞥一下舞台上。 

｢........House？ ｣ 

｢不是House，是Holmes。｣ Chase興奮的看著台上，不認真的理會Wilson。 

｢不是，我是說台上那個吉他手，是House。｣ 

｢就跟你說不是House是──等等，你說什麼？ ｣Chase吃驚的轉過頭看Wilson。 

｢你說台上那個很神秘很帥氣的Holmes是借宿在你家那位安安靜靜沒跟你說過多少話但一說話又很欠揍的House？｣ 

Wilson瞇起眼睛看，｢看起來有點像，我去前面一點看的更清楚。｣ 

｢喂─你等等，我們是偷偷進來的，沒被經過邀請，被抓到會被趕出去啦！｣ 

可是Wilson已經沒理他，自顧自的自己先鑽到前面和一群女人(甚至男人)擠在一起了，Chase四處看了一下，好吧，沒有人會注意到他們，就算真的注意到了要死就一起死吧，就跟著Wilson 的方向一起前進。 

Wilson發揮不知道什麼能力擠到第一排的時候，台上的主唱說，這是今天他們最後一首歌了，盡情歡呼吧！他身上全部的人都一陣轟動，Wilson只是認真看著台上彈著電吉他的那位"Holmes"。 

台上燈光打在前面三位女生身上最多，而Holmes，待在比較靠後一點的位置，不是燈光的聚集點，像是要讓自己更低調，殊不知只會讓人更注意，他的頭上帶著一頂圓帽，頭低低的，眼睛似乎幾乎也是閉著的，偶爾才會睜開一下看手中的吉他，除此之外決不往台下多看一眼。 

真的是House！ 

好不一樣！ 

Wilson目不轉睛的看著台上，著魔的看著House的另一面，不知不覺中最後一首歌就結束了，Wilson是被一堆人淹沒的時候才反應過來說歌曲唱完他們要離開了，他又轉身看台上，House正在收拾自己的吉他準備和其他人一起走掉。 

他好不容易才在外面遇到House，看到House的不同面，而他又要走掉了，Wilson心中不甘心的想，步伐不自覺的往他們那裡移動，不過一個小小七年級生，怎麼比的上十年級瘋狂的追星女孩(或男孩)，他在一群人之中一點兒也不顯眼。 

喔，原來被一群女生(或男生)擠著的狀態是會跌倒的，而不是什麼像沙丁魚一樣動也動彈不得。 

這是Wilson莫名其妙突然就倒在地上內心浮現出的話，再來就是，嗷嗷，沒看到我倒在地上了嗎？踩什麼踩？很—痛———— 

他掙扎的想站起來，卻沒有人注意到他狼狽的模樣，反而卻是被更凶狠的踢幾下。 

這些——女人，走路都不看路的！！！ 

｢你們沒看到———我跌倒起不來了嗎！！！｣ 

｢別再踢了！走路看一下路好不好——————！！｣ 

｢喂！！！！！｣ 

Wilson跌在地上的大吼大叫果然奏效了，至少，有人終於注意到他，空出位置繞過他，讓他有機會起身。 

｢全體新生—————注意！不要再追Faith了，沒有發現到有新生因為追逐擠壓跌倒了嗎！｣ 

學生會長氣勢十足的開口，Wilson發覺身旁的人動作的慢慢停了下來看著他，Chase也找到他露出個頭跑過來，｢你還好嗎？真是太厲害了，叫你不要被人發現而你現在變成全場的焦點。｣ Chase在他旁邊小聲唸順便看一下他的傷勢，｢好啦，快點走。｣ 

｢同學—你哪班的？｣ 旁邊有人在問，Chase抓過Wilson的手臂拉他出去外面，邊走邊回，｢不關你的事！｣ 

到外面的時候，Chase盯著他渾身髒兮兮的狼狽樣，｢好極了，你打算怎麼跟你媽說你玩成這樣的？｣ 

Wilson看看自己的手一些紫紫又綠綠的地方，不知道自己的臉上是不是也一樣悽慘，｢呃…跌到土裡了？｣ 

｢哎～先找個地方幫你清理吧。｣ Chase無奈的看看四周，就看到———— 

｢你是Wilson嗎？｣ 一個黑人走過來對著Wilson問道。 

｢Four──Four──Fourman！｣ Chase驚訝的叫。 

｢是的我是，你是Wilson嗎？｣ 4man看一下Chase，又再問Wilson 一次，Wilson點點頭。 

4man 也沒多說什麼，只說個，｢過來吧。｣就要他們跟上，又指著Chase，｢你也一起。｣ 

*****  
4man帶他們到一輛普通小客車上，｢進去吧。｣ 

Chase毫不猶豫的開了門上車，Wilson則是有點慢吞吞的跟在後頭。 

後座沒有人，不過前面副駕駛有一個人在那裡，還帶著一頂圓帽，他沒特別看後面也沒和他們打招呼，4man很快的就開了駕駛座的門坐進去，｢現在先去煉獄餐廳，那邊有一些包紮用的東西，我們和13他們說在那裡會合。｣ 

｢哦！煉獄餐廳，是Faith他們最常待的一家餐廳，據說他們就是在那裡開始的，哇，能超級近距離跟他們互動耶！｣ Chase小聲快速的和Wilson介紹，但Wilson感覺很沒精神。 

Chase看一下Wilson又看看副駕駛座的那位。 

真是沒想到Holmes就是借宿在James家的House啊，虧他一直抱怨沒看過那位House長怎樣，沒想到早在練小提琴的地方就看過了。 

印象中他平常好像也沒什麼在說話？看到他和其他人的互動好像也都是點點頭之類的？可是儘管如此，看起來還是好酷好帥啊！ 

嗯──不過現在車上的氣氛讓Chase也不敢再多說什麼話，安安靜靜的等4man開到餐廳。 

到目的地時，Wilson也是一樣慢吞吞的下車，而House則是一到就咻的下車拿東西進去餐廳裡面了，也沒多管Wilson。 

Chase早就想來這家餐廳朝聖了，但是這家餐廳有最低消費，而那個最低消可是Chase付不起的價格，只能每次乾巴巴的從這裡經過卻沒辦法在裡面逗留，想不到這次竟然可以無消費的窺探裡面的樣子，還能和Faith他們互動！ 

進到裡面，13他們已經到了，不知道是在和他還是和Wilson招手讓他們過去包廂，Wilson看起來有點猶豫，Chase直接拉著他的手又把他拖過去。 

這邊的包廂大部分都是半開放式的，只有這間用的很隱密，一進去，Chase就知道為什麼了，因為這邊簡直Faith的基地，裡面充滿他們的東西散佈在隨處，13塞了一件毛巾和衣服給Wilson，指著後面的廁所說，｢進去洗一下澡，出來幫你擦藥。｣ Wilson順從的點點頭拿著東西就進去。 

Chase一個人坐在那裡倒是覺得怪怪的了，｢你是不是和我們在同一個地方練琴？｣ 一個人突然坐在他旁邊開口。 

Chase怔怔的轉過去，是Camera！他覺得Faith裡面最美的女生！｢呃…對，我看過你們在那邊練團好多次。｣ 

｢這麼說起來，你也在那邊練琴很多次啊～不然怎麼能看到我們在那邊練團很多次呢？ ｣Camera笑的甜甜的，很像在稱讚他，Chase都不好意思起來了。 

｢你們好厲害啊！我超喜歡你們的。｣ 

｢謝謝，我叫Alison Cameron，你不用叫我Camera，我覺得這個名字聽起來蠢斃了。｣ Cameron一副沒轍的樣子，Chase笑了起來，｢你好！我叫Robert Chase。｣ 

等Wilson洗澡洗出來的時候，Chase已經不知道和Cameron聊多少東西了，Cameron甚至還說下次可以直接進來找他們，不用低消！ 

Chase超級感謝好友給他這麼一個機會，但是他的好友現在看起來實在是──太像個小朋友了吧！13給他的衣服穿在身上整整大了好幾號，簡直就像小朋友偷穿大人的衣服那樣。 

Chase很不客氣的笑出來，Wilson沒像平常那樣反駁他，只是自己走到醫藥箱那邊準備給自己上藥，13看到就馬上走過去了，她沒有對Wilson身上這身穿著有任何評論，她接過Wilson剛拿起的棉花棒沾上消毒劑開始幫他清傷口。 

他們沉默一陣子。 

｢Holmes其實、我是說House，其實很不想接他們學校的開學party，畢竟他就是新生不想要一進去就那麼高調，不過他只是嘴上說說，根本很享受被人注目的焦點。｣ 13先開口，邊擦藥邊跟他講，Wilson看著13，又是個不認識的House，他還以為他真的就是不喜歡被人注意。 

｢你是他借宿家庭的小孩嘛？你跟他熟嗎？他沒跟我們說多少他借宿家庭的事情，我們不太清楚他在那裡怎麼樣。｣ 

Wilson憋憋的說一句，｢不熟。｣ 講出這句的時候，Wilson發現他真的好難過，而且又聽到House在外面一點也沒提到他們家，像是House也沒有把他們家當作家來看待的感覺。 

｢嘿，Wilson，是House說要帶你過來的，你如果真的和他不熟的話，他才不理你。｣13又指指他身上的衣服，｢這也是House常常在穿的衣服。｣ 

Wilson彷彿聽到另外一個聲音在跟他說，這是House把你當家人的第一步哦！繼續加油！ Wilson露出小小的微笑，然後他就看到門被打開了，一個人走進來放東西看了一下他，又走出去，是House！ 

馬上匆匆忙忙的跟上去，也不管他的藥還沒上完，13看著屁顛屁顛跟著House後面的Wilson聳聳肩，真像隻跟在媽媽後面的小鴨啊！ 

Wilson看到House往人少的地方走，走著走著又轉一個彎，轉彎之後常常就跟不上人了！他趕快快步的衝上去———嗷！鼻子又要多一個痕跡了！Wilson 揉揉自己的鼻子看著站定在他面前的House。 

｢走路都不看路的？｣ House雙手插口袋，沒事般的問他。 

｢呃…抱歉。｣ Wilson低著頭，沒忘記今天晚上發生什麼事，｢還有這個，謝謝。｣ 他扯扯自己身上大的過分的衣服。 

｢嗯。｣ House又不說話了，等著他的下文。 

Wilson拉拉自己的衣服，小聲又侷促的問，｢我是不是讓你覺得丟臉了？｣ 

｢為什麼你會讓我覺得丟臉？｣ 

｢因為我跑到你們高中部這邊，還變成全場注目的焦點。｣ 

｢那是你覺得你自己丟臉，又不是我覺得你丟臉，我有說你丟臉了嗎？｣ 

｢沒有──｣ Wilson沒底氣的回答，｢可是我讓你在你的團裡很沒面子。｣ 

｢你沒那麼厲害區區這件事情就把我的面子搞沒了，聽著，Wilson，面子或覺不覺得丟臉這些東西，都在於你怎麼想，不是我，我如果覺得丟臉沒面子，那一定是因為我做什麼事情是我違背自己所想的，那才是丟臉，至於別人對我做了什麼，那不關我的事，我也不在乎。｣ 

｢了嗎？｣ 

Wilson聽的好認真內心被撼動的感覺，他都沒有被人這樣訓過。 

Greg真的好酷！ 

｢Greg。｣ Wilson軟軟的叫著。 

House聽到這個稱呼挑了一下眉。 

｢你第一次和我說那麼多話欸。｣ 

House聽到後咧嘴笑了出來，｢沒辦法啊──小Jimmy 想要有人管他嘛！｣ 就從他身邊走過了，經過他的時候還揉了一下他的頭髮。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※cp是借宿在Wilson家跩跩但其實人很好的House和有點屁孩的Wilson。
> 
> ※OOC是我的日常、流水帳似乎也是我的日常。
> 
> **  
> Wilson家人的名字。 
> 
> 媽媽 Jennifer
> 
> 大弟 Andrew
> 
> 小弟 Daniel
> 
> **

三。

**Sat,13 Oct.**

｢James，那我們出門了，如果有什麼事的話，就打電話給我們，還有———｣ ｢好—好—好—我知道，我一定會好好看家的。｣ 明明Jennifer的話還沒講話，Wilson就急著打斷，那麼之後的發展，就是由這個粗心所開始的吧。

關上門以後，Wilson轉過身，｢噢耶————哈哈哈哈！今天只有我在家，我稱王！！｣ 這是Wilson首度自己一個人留在家，以前他爸媽都說，他年紀太小了，不能自己一個人待在家，要嘛帶出門，要嘛把他送到Chase家，就是沒有讓他自己一個人待在家過。

現在，他總算升上七年級，年紀可以了，所以他爸媽終於允許，開心————

Wilson像沒來過這個家一樣，衝上衝下，在這個家四處跑四處尖叫，反正———沒人會管他。

他一下又衝到冰箱旁邊把冰箱門開起來，看看裡面有什麼東西，接下來開——關——開——關——這麼無聊的動作，他像個傻子玩的不亦樂乎，而後他終於選了一瓶牛奶下手，拿出來呼嚕嚕嚕的直接灌一大口，也不擺回去冰箱，故意讓自己當個壞孩子似的忽略它。

又蹦蹦蹦的踩很用力，三步并兩步的跳到沙發上，直接開啟電視將遙控器上面的音量按到最大聲———

他仰躺在沙發上，一手拿著零食吃，看著電視一陣大笑，笑聲突然越來越弱，｢James，你已經七年級了，怎麼還那麼幼稚？｣ 電視裡的聲音彷彿變成噪音，Wilson小聲的和自己對話，而後把開到最大聲的電視關小聲，又把剛剛拿到外面的牛奶重新放回冰箱，｢你好蠢，你在幹嘛？｣ 他邊放邊問自己。

｢如果是Greg的話，應該安安靜靜的吧，不知道他今天去哪裡，忘記問媽了。｣ 站在冰箱前他突然有點按耐不住，可以去看看他的房間吧？沒人在家——我只是進去看一眼而已，不會亂動他的東西——— Wilson自己催眠自己，沒想到回過神的時候，Greg的房間已經在他眼前了。｢James！你怎麼那麼管不住自己的腿——還有手！｣ Wilson邊罵自己，邊看著自己的手伸向門把打開———

他不知道為什麼自己的動作放輕了，明明沒有任何人在家，卻屏住呼吸踏進對他而言的禁地，踩進去後，自己憋笑了幾聲，｢你學會做壞事了。｣ 他悄悄對自己說。

Greg的房間從踏進去之後，明顯和他的房間不同，Greg的房間沒有他的房間有朝氣，暗沉沉的像陰天一樣，如果這間房間是他的，一定會被他老媽罵說沒事幹嘛把房間弄的那麼暗。

窗簾的部份還被房間的主人細心的用夾子把中間夾起來，小氣的連一點陽光都不給進入，可惜囂張的太陽硬是穿過那不是太厚實的窗簾，讓房間因此沒有伸手不見五指，Wilson還是能透過隱約的亮度來看清房間的模樣。

牆壁上似乎有掛東西，闖進別人房間的那位走上前去瞧瞧，｢元素表？哪個高中生的房間會掛元素表？｣ Wilson小聲的嘟囔，覺得自己更不懂House了，老天，他上化學課都上到快昏倒了，如果他房間有元素表，一定是用來催眠的，又往旁邊的櫃子接著走去——吉他模型——吉他模型——還是吉他模型——哇——骷髏頭——！嚇死人，再接著慢慢往旁邊看——書——筆記本——這是——樂譜？ Wilson湊近一點看，還是手寫的？Greg手寫的樂譜？好厲害——

｢看夠了沒？你媽沒有教你進入別人房間之前要先詢問對方嗎？就連吸血鬼沒有受到邀約都是不能進入人類的家的你知不知道？｣

一個低沉的聲音猛然出現在他耳邊，Wilson聽到後像被控制的全身僵住緩慢的回過身，一個高大的人影站在他背後，手抱在胸口看著他，藍眼睛在這麼灰暗的房間裡，Wilson依然看的一清二楚，那雙眼瞇起來看上去不是很開心。

｢你真的有夠吵的，剛剛在樓下是在鬼叫什麼？｣

Wilson沒說任何話，他的內心正在咆哮，但他表現出來的只是怔怔的看著House而已，House的眉毛似乎不悅的皺了一下，卻走到旁邊唰了一聲把他的窗簾全部拉開，又走回他的面前。

哦——Wilson被嚇傻了，他還是那種什麼喜怒哀樂都表現在臉上的年紀，沒經過歲月和環境的摧殘，被保護的太好，House盯著Wilson一目了然。

糟糕了糟糕了———當家人的目的又要破滅了！Greg覺得我是一個沒家教的小孩——我又沒辦法認識他了——— Wilson呆怔在那裡內心不斷懊悔，嘴巴自動就說出，｢對不起———我不知道你在家——我以為家裡只剩我一個人——有點興奮——我不是故意要進來你房間的，我只是——只是——你跟我們的互動好少，我想多了解你而已——｣

｢了解我，然後呢？｣ House沒有了剛剛一副很不高興的模樣，反而認真的聽完他的道歉。

Wilson也發現眼前剛剛很像不開心的人沒了凶狠的模樣，而是問他問題，Wilson有些意外，｢我不知道——｣ 他誠實的說道。

｢那你現在看完有什麼感覺？｣ House又提問了。

｢嗯——｣ Wilson又瞄了旁邊書櫃上的擺飾，｢你很喜歡吉他。｣

｢還有嗎？｣ House又問。

Wilson再次瞄了一眼那些小模型，｢你很喜歡吉他。｣

House笑了起來，走到旁邊拿起被收到吉他袋裡面的吉他，自己坐到床上刷了幾下，抬頭看Wilson，｢嗯——我想，還不錯吧。｣

House又撥弄了幾個音弦問道，｢Jimmy，你有喜歡的東西嗎？｣

被點到名的人被吸引的靠近床邊看著，｢有啊，我很喜歡踢足球——還有打電動。｣

吉他手點點頭，對對方的靠近沒說什麼，｢不錯，如果你喜歡的話，就好好爭取，想一想那些對你來說值不值得。｣

Wilson發現自己的眼睛移不開對方撥弄音弦的手，｢包括打電動也是努力爭取？｣

House聽到他的問題輕笑了，手上的動作依然沒停，｢我不知道，如果你覺得那值得你爭取那你就去跟你媽爭取吧，但別說是我教的。｣

Wilson沒回答，全部的注意力已經被House的技巧吸引，也不確定到底有沒有聽進House的話，這是他第一次那麼近的見識到House熟練的吉他技巧，看的目不轉睛。

House瞥了一眼對方的神情，自己也閉上眼沉浸在他的世界裡。吉他就像他的心靈導師，如果他心情很煩悶，彈一彈吉他，心情就平靜了，只要彈著吉他，他可以忘記這個討厭的世界—— 

咕嚕——

有個大到不容忽視的聲音打斷他，House把眼睛睜開來看對方，對方還一臉不知道發生什麼的模樣，咕嚕嚕—— 那東西又響了一次，House的動作停了下來，他看著比他還沉浸在他吉他世界裡的人，｢你不知道你的肚子在叫嗎？｣

｢什麼？我的肚子哪有在叫！｣ Wilson被誤會不開心的說道，但他的肚子再次用不容忽視的聲音響了一聲，咕嚕嚕——

House盯著他的肚子看了一會兒，｢嗯，還真的沒有在叫。 ｣

Wilson摸著自己的肚子滿臉不好意思。

House走到旁邊去收吉他，｢你媽說，不能讓你吃外賣，你一定會點披薩。｣

｢Greg，你還會煮東西？｣ Wilson吃驚的問道，廚房的東西他大概只開過冰箱而已，其他東西完全沒碰過。

｢一點點而已，餓不死自己的煮法。｣ House覺得那沒什麼了不起的。

｢哇——你有什麼是不會的嗎？｣ 但對七年級的Wilson來說，足以讓他崇拜了。

｢Jimmy，你不知道嗎？ 我是天才。｣ 看到旁邊這個小鬼頭崇拜的眼神，House難掩青少年偶爾小小的虛榮心自戀一番。

｢Greg，你會的東西裡面有除了自戀以外的嗎？｣ 

｢不錯嘛，馬上會反擊了——但你是不是忘了什麼事？｣ House挑了一下眉，才相處沒幾分鐘這小子就想爬到他頭上了？

｢什麼事？｣ Wilson笑著問，覺得現在氣氛好極了。

｢你沒經過我的同意就進來我房間了。｣ House剛剛身上那種柔和的氣息瞬間不見，變成又是一副生人勿近的表情。

Wilson趕忙為自己澄清，｢可是我跟你道歉了！｣ 同時見識到House翻臉和翻書一樣快的表情，但對他現在的小小心靈來說，消除誤會比較重要，所以單純認為House其實根本還在生氣。

｢我又沒有接受。｣ House口氣冷硬的說。

｢所以———你還在生氣？｣ Wilson開始揉揉自己的後頸，滿臉愧疚。

｢是啊，我覺得我不被尊重。｣ 這句話是假的，他平常才不說這種話，單純只是想逗Wilson而已，這小子緊張的時候小動作還真多。

｢那——那——我要怎麼做你才會接受我的道歉？｣ Wilson那雙褐色眼睛瞅著他，看起來特別無辜。

｢你以後來幫我打掃房間。｣ 

｢什麼？｣ Wilson愣住，有點不確定。

｢你聽到了。｣ House掏掏耳朵，這個小朋友竟然還會裝傻。

｢我幫你打掃房間？｣ Wilson的聲音往上飆，不置信。

｢對，是打掃，不是整理，不要亂動我的東西，你把看到的灰塵都要擦掉，垃圾桶裡面的垃圾也要丟掉，地板要用吸塵器吸一吸。｣ House的臉上沒有開玩笑，他很認真的敘述Wilson該做什麼不該做什麼。

｢可是——｣ 調皮的七年級生哪有這樣被使喚過，就想反駁。

｢怎樣？｣ House的手又抱在胸口，一副不悅的問。

｢沒有。｣ 看到對方又要生氣的表情，Wilson委屈巴巴的只好這樣回應。

｢不要說我對你不好，你每個星期自己挑固定的一天打掃就好了，你可以挑我不在的時候，但不要亂動我的東西。｣

｢如果我動了？｣ 太年輕的Wilson還很直來直往，嘴巴不懂的看情況說話。

｢我大概會叫你媽把電動收起來吧。｣ House聳聳肩。

..... Wilson本來要張嘴說話，又把嘴巴閉起來很不是滋味的樣子。

House看到這種表情很煩躁，那種一副要吊人胃口的樣子是他最不喜歡的，他口氣有點兇的說，｢要講話就講話，不要吞吞吐吐的憋著。｣

｢我說了你又會不高興，那我幹嘛說？｣ 七年級生鬧彆扭。

｢那你以後都憋著，不要再來煩我了。｣ House火氣也上來了。

｢好！這樣我也不用幫你打掃房間！ ｣ 

｢滾。｣ House把不請自來的那小子推出他的房門，用力的把門甩上。

本來明明還挺溫馨的氣氛三兩下就毀滅。

被推出門外的Wilson瞪著門板，開始發飆，｢你根本就開不起玩笑，明明知道我喜歡打電動，竟然還用電動威脅我，你壞死了，跟一般人沒什麼兩樣，講不贏人就只會拿對方喜歡的東西來威脅！｣ 說完還不解氣的在門上搥一下。

可惜——搥的那一下落空了，裡面的人剛好把門開起來，他整個人中心不穩的差點往裡面倒。House站穩穩的目睹他的蠢樣。

｢你幹嘛突然開門！｣ Wilson惱羞，覺得自己太丟臉了。

｢進來打掃。｣ House命令的說，退一步，讓Wilson進來。桌上已經擺了幾條抹布在那裡。

｢先用濕的擦完再用乾的擦。｣House坐到床上，盯著Wilson的動作。Wilson抿著嘴，不想再說任何一句話，但乖乖的去拿桌上的抹布開始擦了。

看他開始動作，House也開始講話了，｢Wilson，開不起玩笑的一直是你。｣

｢你自己問我問題，我回答你，結果答案不符合預期你就生氣了。｣

｢我知道你剛剛道歉很誠懇，但有時候有些人不會因為你口頭道歉就原諒你，而且——我記得上次好像有個人說只要不高興他的反應，可以隨時管他的。｣

｢我不喜歡的事情有幾點，第一，別再我面前吞吞吐吐的，你有什麼不爽就講出來，幹嘛怕我生氣？第二，別拿我跟一般人相提並論，第三——目前沒有第三，我怕我一次講太多你聽不進去。｣

Wilson依然抿著嘴，擦櫃子的動作看似很大力，卻擦得很細心。

House本來從坐在床上看他，最後不知怎麼就躺在床上睡著了。

其實是——House前一晚熬夜熬到天亮才去床上睡，沒想到才睡沒多久就有一個小瘋子在鬼叫還沒禮貌的闖進他房間。

Wilson在安靜打掃的途中，反覆的想剛剛那些，Greg說的都沒錯——明明是他自己有錯在先的，還一直對Greg生氣，Greg沒像平常他揍他弟弟一樣揍他就不錯了，偷偷瞄一眼House，哇——睡著了———Wilson沒看過睡著的Greg，又忍不住小心翼翼的走過去盯著看一會兒，House的手突然動了一下翻身，小Jimmy才急忙的移開視線回去擦櫃子——

等到他全部擦完，也把垃圾桶裡的垃圾也全部倒完，就剩吸塵器吸地板了——可是用吸塵器會吵到Greg，他感覺一副很久沒睡覺的樣子睡好熟，Wilson沒在打擾他，輕聲的關門出去，雖然他很想吃看看Greg做的食物，但他還是點了外賣。

****

House睡醒的時候，有幾秒中他不知道自己身在何處，他盯著牆壁上的元素表念了幾行讓自己清醒，又看了看四周瀏覽，這小子打掃的不錯，也確實沒動到他的東西——嗯——真不錯——又倒回床上想繼續睡。

一個小力的敲門聲在他門外叩叩叩，House望著天花板想，不知道Wilson又想怎樣——｢幹嘛？｣ 他沒講得很大聲。

｢我可以進來嗎？｣ Wilson問。

｢不可以。 ｣

｢喔——｣

｢白痴，進來。｣ House揉揉自己的頭髮，坐起來，自己大概沒辦法繼續睡下去了。

｢我有叫外賣，不是披薩—— 你如果睡飽了可以下去吃，然後我可以在你下去吃的時候順便幫你吸地板，這樣就不會吵到你了。｣ Wilson把門開了一點點，站在門口說道。

｢不用打掃了，我剛剛只是隨便說的。｣ House的手隨意的揮揮。

｢不用打掃了？｣

｢你要像個鸚鵡一直重覆我說的話嗎？｣

｢是我掃的不好嗎？｣

｢沒有。｣

｢可是我不掃的話，你就不會接受我的道歉了。｣

｢你已經掃過了，所以算了吧。｣

｢你看，我做什麼你看起來都是不高興的模樣。｣ 看見House臉上那種不溫不火的表情，Wilson嘟囔的說道。

｢那你為什麼要在乎我高不高興？｣

｢因為——因為你人明明就很好，但你的臉、你的態度、你說的話看起來都兇巴巴的，讓人不敢靠近你——我希望你可以多和人相處、開朗一點。 ｣

House用一種上下打量的方式一直掃描Wilson，直到Wilson被看得很詭異的問說，｢怎樣？｣

年長一點的幼稚鬼露出一個超恐怖的微笑說，｢你真可愛。｣

Wilson盯著他那恐怖又不尋常的微笑沒被嚇到，反而樂了起來說，｢那代表我還是可以打掃你的房間囉？｣ 就從House的房門外拉了早就準備好的吸塵器進來。

House看到這副景象露出一個被打敗的表情，｢其實你是被虐狂吧，想要被人差遣。｣

Wilson當作沒聽見，自動的開始吸House房間的地板，House看了他一會兒而後站起來走出房門，經過Wilson的時候，他揉抓了一下小Jimmy的棕髮，｢隨便掃一掃快點下來吧。｣

看著Wilson又望著他，他補充，｢下次如果想要打掃的話就直說，不要拐彎抹角。｣ 自己先走下樓了。

到樓下時，House沒在餐桌上和客廳看到食物，直到走到廚房才看到食物被妥妥的放在微波爐裡面，他按了加溫，覺得Wilson這小子或許比他想像的更會照顧人，雖然常常看起來一副小孩子模樣，有些地方卻意外的細心——

他慢條斯理的吃著Wilson叫的外賣，嗯——這間的食物不錯，一手隨意翻著擺在桌上的報紙，突然想起似乎很久沒那麼悠閒過了，而且這個家的氣氛——真的很特別，很熱情、很歡樂，卻不會讓人感覺到壓迫，他們家的小孩也特別天真——心裡的情緒全部都表現在臉上，字字說出來卻老是在乎他的感受，對他而言這些都算是難能可貴的吧。

這才發現似乎有點太安靜了？樓上吸塵器的聲音不知何時已經停止了，他望了一下樓梯那裡，Wilson居然坐在樓梯中間發呆似的看著他，不知道坐多久了。

｢發什麼呆。｣ House故意大聲的問，本來以為Wilson會一副被嚇到的模樣，沒想到他只是托著頭問道，｢Greg—— 你為什麼那麼安靜？｣

House轉回正面繼續吃他的東西，｢如果我真的安靜的話，你根本就聽不到我說話了。｣ 

｢那是不是代表——你不排斥我一直問問題了？｣

House白了眼，｢你可不可以去玩電動安安靜靜的打一下午？晚上你媽他們就回來了。｣

｢那你要跟我一起玩嗎？｣ Wilson提出邀約。

｢不要。｣

｢可是——可是這樣我就沒對手可以陪我練習了，然後下次我又會輸給Chase。｣ Wilson說的一副很委屈。

｢那真是太糟糕了。｣ House吃完自己的最後一顆餃子低頭沉思。

一個餃子的沉思時間，口中的餃子下肚的時刻，House又開口了，｢你玩一次，對手用電腦就好，難度用最高，玩一次給我看。｣

聽到House這麼說，Wilson先自己承認，｢SS級的對手我還沒贏過—— ｣

｢你不是最喜歡玩電動？連SS級的對手都打不過怎麼行？｣ House沒好氣的說道，停頓了一會兒再次補槍，｢Chase一定連SS級的都打過了所以才能輕而易舉的贏你。｣ 

House那麼看好Chase讓Wilson心裡很不是滋味，但是想想，的確—— 他打電動都輸給Chase，而且Chase還會拉小提琴——相較之下他好像真的沒什麼能贏的。

只好把遊戲開起來玩。

一局打完，螢幕上大大的顯示——YOU LOSE——

Wilson 盯著螢幕撇撇嘴，｢看吧，我說我打不過了。｣

House看著這個小朋友，｢那你就要放棄了？ 這樣可不是喜歡打電動的作法。｣

｢我沒有，我有在繼續練習，但每次都輸！｣

｢你再玩一次。｣

｢你已經知道結果了，我幹嘛還要再玩給你看？｣ Wilson自暴自棄的說。

｢不要讓我的話說第二遍。｣ House口氣很不好。

Wilson背對著House做一堆怪表情，就像一般孩子在遇到不愉快的時候所做的怪表情一樣，手卻照著House的話按下開始。

House這次在他動作的時候開口了，｢你在這邊的時候動作太慢，對方都已經有預備動作了，你卻還沒注意到，要在他做那個動作之前就先攻擊。｣

｢快，按攻擊。｣

House看著Wilson的人物一邊指導。

｢你看，你動作不夠熟練，再來一次。｣

｢準備—— 按！｣

Wilson的人物卻又被挨了好幾拳。

｢不行，你不能老注意我的話而已，你自己也要看畫面。｣

螢幕裡對方準備上前，Wilson馬上按了攻擊，對方卻是防守的姿勢。

｢這是假動作！ 你要會分辨。｣

｢再來——攻擊！ ｣

在House眼裡裡面的腳色即將做什麼對他來說輕而易舉。

｢他要盡全力攻擊了，防守、防守、跳起來從背後踢他！ ｣

｢動作在快一點！你漏掉機會了！ ｣

螢幕上再次顯示——YOU LOSE—— 大大的字樣，還有Wilson在一旁更不開心的模樣。

｢嘖，你掛掉了，真不像樣，我玩一次給你看，注意。｣ House把Wilson的搖桿拿過來接手。

按下開始。

這一次，他自己玩，又講解給Wilson聽，｢這邊——你自己看，他的速度其實沒有很快，認真看就會發現他做假動作和真動作的感覺，好吧，有時候的確要靠感覺，但你玩的越多次，有時候就會越熟練。｣

他輕鬆的打，一邊跟Wilson講解技巧，｢你在跟Chase玩的時候，他可能也會有一些自己的習慣，你要自己去摸透，知道他什麼時候是真的攻擊，什麼時候是假動作，如果你能分辨，你下次就能贏他了。｣

敵方連續被挨了好幾拳，Wilson的嘴巴發出讚嘆的聲音，House不以為然的說道，｢閉上你的嘴，按按鍵要再按的更快一點，看我的手。｣ Wilson的視線隨著House的話盯著他的手，House的手在搖桿上俐落的不得了，哪個動作按起來連貫性十足，彷彿是自然反應的下手。

登愣—— YOU WIN——— 螢幕上這麼顯示著。

｢Greg——你再玩一次給我看！！你好厲害！｣

｢該你了，我在旁邊看，你不自己動手永遠都輸給Chase，別說我住在你家，太丟臉了。｣

這次Wilson悶不吭聲的開始動作。

他注意House的口令，也隨著House下口令的時候盯著敵方的動作，他突然覺得自己抓到一絲感覺了，但還不夠———

動作要再快一點——他看一下搖桿又馬上看螢幕——不行——又要輸了——

——YOU LOSE—— 

Wilson抿著一張嘴，很不開心，心情很彆扭，他很努力了。

｢繼續玩吧，估計你媽回來之前你就可以打贏這關的SS級對手了。｣ House的口氣說得很隨意，他沒有稱讚Wilson，只是敘述而已，卻讓Wilson內心瞬間血條充滿，毫不猶豫的再次按下開始鍵。

漸漸地，House原本下指令的聲音也不見了，剩下Wilson自己一個人不斷的按下重頭開始、又重頭開始。

｢我贏了！！ Greg！！ 我贏了！ ｣ Wilson如House所說的，在他媽媽還沒回來之前，就先把對手給打趴了。

他興奮的轉到另外一邊的沙發看House，只見House皺著眉又睡眼惺忪的表情，｢不要老是大呼小叫，真的很吵。｣

｢喔——對不起，可是你看，我贏了。｣ Wilson嘴上這麼說，卻一臉沒有抱歉的樣子。

House瞇起眼看了螢幕上的YOU WIN字樣，又看著眼睛放光的Wilson，手揉了Wilson還很柔軟的頭髮，順勢站起身，｢嗯，下次記得打贏Chase，我先回房間睡覺，你繼續練習，要練到打十次，十次都贏的狀態，不要贏了一場就得意忘形了。｣

｢你不陪我了？｣ 聽到House要離開了覺得好失望，他難得才有這樣和House相處的機會。

｢你都幾年級了還要我陪？｣ House挑眉的反問。

｢那我下次可以和你一起玩嗎？｣ Wilson沮喪的問，內心覺得House不會答應了。

｢再說吧。｣ House打了一個打哈欠，走上樓。

Wilson看著House走上樓的背影，再一次覺得，House都只是嘴上壞而已。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※cp是借宿在Wilson家跩跩但其實人很好的House和有點屁孩的Wilson。
> 
> ※OOC是我的日常、流水帳似乎也是我的日常。
> 
> Wilson家人的名字。
> 
> 媽媽 Jennifer
> 
> 大弟 Andrew
> 
> 小弟 Daniel

四。

Mon,10 Dec

自從上次和Greg單獨相處一整個下午之後，Wilson就一直期待還有這樣的機會。平常日是不可能了，畢竟平常日他和Greg兩個人都要上課，所以只剩週末。

但是、、已經快要兩個月，House的週末都沒有回家住了！兩個月等於八週！一週有七天，House星期五晚上就不在家，常常都是星期一晚上才回來，等於他每個星期有三天都看不到Greg，一個月看不到Greg的日子有十二天，兩個月就二十四天，快要等於一個月沒看到了。

他一樣會幫House打掃，六日的時候用吸塵器，平常日擦櫃子硬要趁House在房間時蹭進去擦，House也沒阻止他，只是沒什麼說話，搞的Wilson每次跟他聊幾句最後都悻悻然的閉上嘴，只能偶爾偷瞄他。

｢媽——Greg已經兩個月週末都沒待在家裡了。｣ 

Jennifer內心笑了起來，這大兒子真的還好純真，表裡如一，期待什麼真的都是寫在臉上了，｢哇，James，你現在還會算日子啦？｣

｢你為什麼都不會叫他回來？｣

｢Greg想做什麼是他的自由，我不想讓他覺得不自在，更何況他都有和我報備，我跟他說過，只要報備就沒問題了，他有好好遵守。｣

｢那你知道他待在外面都住哪裡嗎？｣

｢兒子，你為什麼不自己問看看？今天他就回來了不是嗎？ 你等一下又會去他房間打掃了，不是正好可以問？｣ Wilson精明的老媽對自己兒子做的事一目了然，有些調侃的問道。

｢媽——｣ Wilson遲疑的開口，｢我表現的還不錯吧？就是——我應該沒有讓他有不舒服的感覺吧？｣

Jennifer看著那麼希望受到認同的兒子，笑著說，｢我不知道Greg的感受，可是——我相信你想要對他好的心，他應該還是會感受的到的，畢竟——我都看出來了，Greg那麼聰明，他不會不知道。｣

總是說曹操，曹操到，外面出現車子的關門聲，有人在和House道別，隱隱約約的聽到House說，明天見。

｢你的Greg回來了，自己去問他吧。｣ 調侃自己的兒子是Jennifer最愛做的事情。

House一打開門就見到門前一對母子倆窸窸窣窣不知道說什麼的神秘模樣，他頓了一下點點頭當打招呼，就從他們兩個旁邊走過去上樓梯。

Wilson對著他媽媽指指House，意思是他也要一起上去，Jennifer笑著點點頭讓他過去。

House進門沒多久，才剛把東西丟在地上，門就傳來小力的敲門聲，｢Greg，我可以進來嗎？｣

｢嗯。｣ House回道。

門就悄悄的被開起來。

House每次看到這樣，都覺得到底是不是他們家的隔音太差了，不然他每次的回答也沒多大聲，為什麼Wilson都分辨的出來。

｢你以後不用敲門，禮數太多煩死人了。｣ House盯著準備好抹布的Wilson跟他說新的規則。

Wilson聽到House這麼通融他，沒有特別欣喜，只是眉毛又皺起來，｢可是萬一我進來的時候你在換衣服怎麼辦？ ｣

｢你覺得我在乎嗎？ ｣

｢我不知道，但有些人在乎。｣ 例如我。Wilson在內心補充，被人看光光怎麼好意思。

｢那你覺得如果我在乎的話，我還會跟你說不用敲門嗎？｣ 

｢我不知道——因為你有可能沒想到這點。｣ Wilson還沒開始擦櫃子，只是拿著抹布回答House的問題。

House沒有盯著Wilson看，他在看旁邊的元素表，聽著Wilson的回答，｢反正你不用禮數那麼多，我看你對你媽常常就挺調皮的。｣

｢喔——可是你又不是我媽。｣ 說完，Wilson就轉過身開始擦House的櫃子，一副這個話題到這裡就好。

House看著他背對他，也把自己包包裡面的東西拿出來開始忙。

大概隔了五分鐘。

Wilson擦著櫃子裝作若無其事的問道，｢Greg——你不喜歡我們家嗎？為什麼你每個週末都要出去？｣ 他醞釀了幾分鐘，才問出這個問題，其實內心很緊張。

坐在書桌前在寫譜的House瞄了一眼Wilson 開門見山的問題，｢Jimmy，你不懂大人的世界。｣ 沒有正面回答。

Wilson嘟囔的說著，｢你自己也未成年。｣ Greg才大他沒幾歲竟然用這句話來敷衍他。

｢唔—— 這種事我說了會被你媽揍，你還太嫩不了解。｣

｢為什麼？｣ Wilson沒了解有什麼事情嚴重到這種地步，難道是吸毒？但Greg—— 不可能吧———

｢這麼說好了，我都去煉獄，然後在那裡我會——｣ House吊胃口的說道，還一邊偷瞄Wilson聚精會神聽他說話的臉，然後又壞心眼的搖搖頭，｢算了，沒事。｣

Wilson馬上就變臉了，｢你說你討厭講話講一半的，但我也很討厭你這樣講話講一半！｣

｢那就討厭啊，我又沒叫你喜歡我。｣ House突然發現自己很喜歡看Wilson炸毛的模樣。

House總是喜歡跟Wilson說要討厭他可以討厭他，但每次Wilson一聽到這句話怒氣就消了，他也覺得很奇怪，畢竟一般人聽到這句話只會更生氣而已，Wilson沒了剛剛的激動，反而又變得乖巧的問道，｢你去煉獄做的事情，是在我們家沒辦法做的嗎？｣

House盯著眼前這個小他沒幾歲的七年級生，發現自己竟然有時候都沒搞清楚他的點，該生氣的時候不會生氣，沒什麼好氣的事情一個人在那邊哇哇叫，當他認為這次他大概又會大抓狂的時候，最後反而又是笑嘻嘻的黏上他。

｢你爸媽會在床上打架嗎？｣ House一臉正經的問。

Wilson的表情皺了一下，有點不確定的問道，｢你是要說上床？ ｣

House挑眉，｢你知道上床是什麼？｣

｢我是七年級又不是一年級！｣ Wilson激動的說，彷彿House這麼問很侮辱他。

House聳聳肩，｢那你解釋給我聽。｣

｢一男一女睡一起，然後在做會生小寶寶的事情！｣

｢那——那件事情是怎麼樣做？｣ House饒有興致的問。

Wilson滿臉漲紅，｢就——親親？ 脫光光——？｣Wilson每句話後面都是疑問句，又小聲的補充說給自己聽似的，｢到底為什麼要脫光光——沒搞懂。｣

House很給面子的沒有大笑，只是隨意的點點頭，｢那大概就是這樣吧。｣

聽到House這樣大方承認，Wilson有些結結巴巴的又問，｢所以———你、你每個星期都會和女生脫、、脫、、脫光光在床上？｣

House摸摸自己這個星期還沒刮的鬍子，回想著，｢有時候對方脫光而已，但我不一定。｣

Wilson一知半解的點點頭，｢喔——那——你覺得很開心嗎？ 跟女生在一起睡覺的時候。｣

｢還不錯吧，會有一種很愉悅的感覺。｣House閉上眼，回憶那種滋味。

｢所以——好吧。｣ Wilson又開始吞吞吐吐的。

｢我不是說我很不喜歡你說話說一半了。｣ 

｢不喜歡就不喜歡，反正你比較喜歡和那些女生在一起。｣ Wilson怨氣十足的說道。

｢幹嘛？你那麼喜歡我喔？怎麼說話起來那麼像個怨婦。｣ House好笑的說道。

｢我——我很喜歡上次你教我打電動的時候，可是你那之後每個週末都不在家—— Chase來找我的時候我也把他打敗了—— 他還問我怎麼突然變得那麼強。｣ Wilson扁扁嘴，感覺跟House坦誠喜歡他的陪伴會被笑。

但House沒有笑，他只是平淡的指出，｢你來我房間打掃那麼多次，半次也沒提到這些事。｣

｢因為我每次問你問題，你看起來都不想回答，而且你又好冷漠。｣ Wilson說得很委屈。

｢不要那麼在乎別人的看法，我不是跟你說過了？況且你每次都問我，今天你過的怎麼樣，這問題很爛，誰想回答。｣ House沒好氣的說道，簡直就像Facebook上面的慰問訊息。

｢那你——這個週末——可以陪我打電動嗎？｣ Wilson瞅著House有些期待的問道。

｢再說。｣

｢你看我問了，結果你的回答還不是這樣。｣ Wilson哼哼幾聲，撅起嘴。

｢現在下去樓下。｣ House突然說。

｢什麼？｣

｢不要老是讓我說第二遍，下去樓下。｣

｢要幹嘛？｣

｢快點！｣ House推推Wilson趕他，Wilson 被推著走還一邊嚷嚷不要這樣弄，但House才沒理他，一起走到樓下的時候，House對著在廚房的Jennifer叫道，｢Jennifer，我玩一下電動，James陪我，等他結束我會看著他寫完功課。｣

Jennifer洗著碗，轉個頭看一下兒子的狀態，兒子的肩膀被House搭著走，她微笑起來，｢那不能玩太久哦，今天是平常日，而且James玩的話，兩個弟弟也會吵著玩，你等等也順便檢查兩個弟弟的功課。｣

｢呃、好。｣ House沒想到他竟然那麼順勢的就被Jennifer當成褓母了，他向前靠在Wilson 耳邊小聲說道，｢喂，寫作業這件事你自己辦的到吧？ 寫完你還要去盯著你弟。｣

｢喔——好。｣ Wilson點點頭，內心卻想著，耶，Greg沒有要檢查，那隨便寫一寫就好了，反正他只是叫我寫完而已嘛！

原本看電視的兩個弟弟聽到可以玩電動瞬間都歡呼起來。

****

成果驗收，Wilson打的比之前進步了許多。

House表示不錯，可以換個魔王來練了。

一個半小時過後，House把他們趕去寫功課。

兩個弟弟還在哀號，Wilson立馬識相的把他們兩個拎回房間，深怕House等一下又抓狂，畢竟他老是說，同樣的話不要讓他說第二遍。

House走回房間順道去跟Wilson說，｢樓下你整理，整理完去寫功課，我先洗澡，洗完澡會檢查。｣

Wilson點點頭，馬上去動作。

House為了讓他們不要寫得太緊張，還特地泡個澡磨蹭磨蹭，順便放鬆一下，他其實很少泡澡，不過——今天以後他覺得自己大概可以增加泡澡次數了，真舒服——

Wilson在房間則是草草的把自己的作業寫一寫，就急忙去看弟弟們的狀態了。

幸好兩個弟弟還算爭氣，偶爾互相耍嘴皮而已，但還是乖乖的寫完了。

然後，Wilson就把房門打開隨時注意著House洗完了沒。

當House披著浴巾，下身穿著一條短褲從浴室走出來沒幾步，Wilson就像是獻寶的衝到他前面，｢作業都寫完了！你要看嗎？｣

House看著眼前的Wilson，瞬間覺得像在討主人摸摸的狗，他伸出一隻手，對Wilson說，｢伸手。｣

Wilson不明所以，把手放在House的手上。

House上下晃了幾下，｢Good boy , good boy。｣ 咧嘴笑起來。

毫不意外看到炸毛的Wilson，他把手甩開，｢我才不是狗。｣

House也沒生氣，只是聳聳肩，｢我等一下去你弟的房間檢查。｣

Wilson本來以為House的檢查只是會問問作業是哪裡，然後翻翻看有沒有寫完而已。

沒想到，House竟然是一手拿著筆，一手翻著作業，一行一行、一題一題的檢查，錯的地方直接圈出來，像是他已經有了正確解答在旁邊一樣。

｢這邊錯了，再改一下。｣ House圈完Daniel的，跟他說道。

Daniel看看手上的簿子，又看看House，｢媽媽平常只檢查我們有沒有寫完而已。｣

｢我又不是你媽。｣ House淡淡的說，手拿起下一本檢查Andrew的。

Daniel苦著一張臉，｢我不會這題——所以才錯。｣

｢不會就問啊。｣ House拿過來看，看他哪裡不懂，手拿著筆指示做解答，又叫Daniel解釋給他聽。

Andrew也一樣的做法，等到處理完兩個弟弟的，House轉過去跟Wilson說，｢好了，到你了。｣

｢我也要？｣ 被點到名的有點吃驚，他都亂寫——死定了。

｢算了，我也不想檢查，你有寫完吧？｣ House沒興趣了解Wilson的小心思，不過看他一臉不想被檢查的樣子，House也覺得沒差，反正又不是他的作業。

｢有，我寫完了。｣ Wilson這句話說的胸有成竹，可沒說謊。

｢嗯。｣ House覺得他今晚做到這樣也夠了，就起身回自己的房間。

他還要趕稿。

趕到一半的時候，就聽到外面Jennifer的聲音，｢James，你站在這裡幹什麼？要找Greg？｣

｢媽！你小聲一點——｣ Wilson整個人很慌張的聲音出現。

｢幹嘛偷偷摸摸？｣ Jennifer一點也沒有降低音量。

House自己先打開門，果然，母子倆站在他的正門外講著話，現在一起盯著他看。

Jennifer只是笑笑地打招呼，｢噢，Greg，謝謝你今天晚上幫我看他們的作業。｣

House有些不自在的搖搖頭，｢這沒什麼。｣ 他很少被除了他媽以外的長輩稱讚。

｢你如果以後有什麼需要幫忙的也可以和我們說哦。｣ Jennifer用溫暖、不會讓House覺得是客套的口吻說道。

｢嗯，我知道，謝謝。｣ House低下頭，抿著嘴，小小的微笑，還正巧對到Wilson一直盯著他的眼睛。

Jennifer又笑著，先走掉了，剩Wilson留在那和House對看。

House把禮貌的笑容收起來，問道，｢有事？｣

Wilson看到又不笑的House也沒像以前顯得那麼害怕了，只是有點不甘心的說道，｢你為什麼感覺對我很糟糕？ 看到我也不太笑，但是看到我媽的時候竟然笑的那麼好看。｣

｢我對每個人都一樣。｣

｢喔——｣ Wilson這樣回，但心裡才不這麼想，因為House對他媽媽就笑了，對自己又沒笑，哪裡一樣？卻沒想到其實House對Daniel還有對Andrew的狀況其實就和對他差不多。

House等了一陣，發現眼前這個小鬼又不知道神遊到哪去了，只好開口，｢所以你只是要過來跟我說我差別待遇嗎？ ｣

｢沒有——我只是想跟你說謝謝，讓我今天可以玩到電動。｣

｢我說了，不要禮數那麼多，很煩。｣

｢你好奇怪。 ｣

｢你也很奇怪。｣ House這麼說。

Wilson卻露出一個很得意的笑，｢這麼說起來，我跟你算同類人。｣

House瞇起眼，搖頭，｢沒，我的同類沒有那麼蠢。｣

｢好吧。｣ Wilson沒在對House的惡言惡相說什麼，｢總之，謝謝你啦。｣ 趁House又準備念他禮數不要那麼多之前，準備溜回自己的房間。

沒想到House又叫住他，｢Jimmy。｣

｢幹嘛？｣

｢聖誕節，我們這區的廣場上有活動你知道嗎？｣ House問得很遲疑和猶豫。

｢嗯，我有看到一堆宣傳海報。｣ Wilson回想學校到處貼的宣傳海報，不過他都只是瞥過而已。

｢我的團有表演，所以到聖誕節之前週末都不會回來。｣ House的口吻沒有炫耀。

｢那——我到時候去看你表演！｣ 哇，又可以看到很酷的Holmes了！

｢那地方每個人都能去，隨便你。｣ House酷酷的說完，就關上門。

Wilson才後知後覺的發現，House在跟他解釋為什麼會今天晚上打電動。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※cp是借宿在Wilson家跩跩但其實人很好的House和有點屁孩的Wilson。
> 
> ※OOC是我的日常。

五。

**Mon 23 Dec**

「Robert，你好了沒！ 都等你多久了？」Wilson敲了敲廁所門，Chase在裡面至少待十五分鐘了，「我們是要去看表演又不是去表演，打扮那麼久要幹嘛？」

「放心，James我絕對不會讓你遲到，我可是有重大事情要做！」Chase撥了撥頭髮對鏡子練習微笑。

「幹嘛？你要跟你的女神表白嗎？」Wilson沒好氣的翻白眼，反正Chase在廁所裡也看不到。

「到時候你就知道了，你一定會羨慕死。」Chase開起門，笑得很神秘。

Wilson敷衍的道，「好好好——就看你怎麼讓我羨慕。」

Wilson從知道House要表演後每天都在數日子，表演不在聖誕節當天，而是在平安夜前一天，畢竟聖誕大餐常常都在聖誕節或平安夜這兩天，如果辦在這兩天，不只觀眾會變少，就連表演者也會有些不情願，所以表演日辦在二十三號。Wilson知道House的練團室在哪裡，但他從來沒有去打擾過House，總覺得去了House會不高興，只能偶爾從Chase口中聽到說又再練團室遇到他們了，可是Wilson要羨慕也不行，因為是他自己沒學任何樂器的，要埋怨也沒人能埋怨。

這個鎮上辦的聖誕派對有模有樣，House他們雖然是學生，卻是開場嘉賓，也不能怪Wilson那麼急，派對六點開始，現在都已經五點半了，去那邊要路程，人一定很多，好位置都會被佔走。

就在Wilson打開門回頭看Chase的時候，看到一個東西，他疑惑的問道，「為什麼你要帶小提琴？你也要表演？」

Chase笑而不答，「快點，James，不是要遲到了嗎！！快快快！！用飆速的。」Chase坐上Wilson腳踏車的後座催促著，不管Wilson滿肚子疑惑。

到達現場後，Wilson心情很差，人很多，他們被擠在後面，才剛準備抱怨，Chase就拉著他，「James不是這裡，來這裡。」Chase從袋子裡拿出識別證戴上，也給Wilson一個，「給你的聖誕禮物，你可以直接去前排觀眾席。」

Wilson呆呆的接過，「我不大懂？」

「我要表演，不然你以為為什麼我要打扮？啊，頭髮都被你的飆速弄亂了。」Chase又撥弄幾下頭髮。

「騙人，你怎麼都沒說？」

「怕你羨慕啊，如果你太早知道的話羨慕的時間就會變長，你可能一個星期前就會懊惱，就會想很多，但我現在才跟你說，你羨慕的時間從這刻開始而已，我對你很好吧。」

Wilson裝酷的聳聳肩，「不過就是上台表演，有時候好羨慕的？」

Chase笑的燦爛的搖搖頭，「才不是表演而已，是Cameron給我的聖誕禮物，你快去坐好，Faith的表演要開始了。」

Wilson胡亂的點點頭，邊跑邊想，為什麼表演會跟Cameron扯上關係？

表演開始。

Greg好帥！！

Wilson發現他每次看到House的表演眼神都無法離開。House垂著眼看著地板又或者是看著吉他，偶爾直接把眼睛閉上享受音樂，Wilson在台下一直尖叫，只是叫到第四首歌的時候就叫不出來了。

第三首歌結束後，由13率先和大家打招呼，祝福大家聖誕節快樂，再來介紹團員，團員介紹完畢之後由Cameron接著說話，她說道，「我們今天有一個小小嘉賓，讓我們歡迎Robert Chase！」

Chase一進場就直接先秀了一小段小提琴，停了之後他笑了笑，「大家好，我是Robert Chase，很高興今年的聖誕禮物那麼棒，感謝Faith給我這個機會。」

第四首歌開始，Wilson卻沒辦法專心了，原來Chase說的是這個，不只是上台表演而已，是和Faith一起表演，難怪說他一定會羨慕死。

他才不羨慕，更多的是不甘心，Chase竟然可以一起和House他們一起站在台上，就連很少笑的House都笑了———

「怎麼樣，我表演的很不錯吧？」

Wilson一恍神，看看台上，又看看旁邊，Faith竟然表演完了他都沒注意到，只顧著懊惱。Chase滿頭大汗，卻笑的燦爛，Wilson不知道自己該露出什麼表情，他很想憤怒，又覺得自己沒資格憤怒，更何況他的好友是那麼的開心。Wilson扯了一個笑，「表演的很好——」也不想再多講什麼。

Chase沒注意到他的小心情，不怎麼認真的看著台上的人表演，又偷偷的說道，「Faith等等有慶功宴在煉獄，有邀請我，不要說我對你不好，你也一起去吧。」

「我？我去幹嘛？我又沒有表演。」Wilson酸酸的說道，表情依然很不好看。

這實在太不符合Wilson平常的狀態了，Chase盯著他看了一會兒，像是終於發現什麼的露出一個大微笑，「James，你在生氣了，哎呀！別生氣啦！聖誕節生什麼氣，如果你因為賭氣就不去煉獄，以後你只會更生氣。」

這麼說也是——Wilson在心裡這麼想。

他看了看台上，又問了Chase，「表演你還看嗎？我們先去煉獄行嗎？」

Chase聳聳肩，「現在去煉獄沒什麼人吧，現在才第二場表演，等等慶功宴是這邊表演者一起過去的。」

「那Faith也都在這邊留下來看表演嗎？為什麼我好像都沒看到他們的成員？」Wilson左右看了一下。

「唉——你是在找House而已吧，他的行蹤我也不清楚，但的確不會留下來在這裡看——算我不好，我陪你去煉獄當賠罪，別生氣了？」

「還要請我喝一個月的飲料。」

「一個星期。」

「不行，兩個星期。」

「好啦好啦，那你不能生氣了，我都讓你坐第一排還邀請你一起去慶功宴。」

「嘿嘿，我不裝的生氣一點怎麼跟你坑東西呢，你真的太不夠意思了。」Wilson轉過頭來露出一個燦笑，搥了一下Chase。

Chase翻了白眼，心裡鬆一口氣，「好好好，是我不夠意思，行了吧。」也笑了起來。

****  
到了煉獄，煉獄比想像中的還要多人，不過因為他們有識別證，所以進去裡面後暢通無阻，Wilson看著帶路的Chase，拍了一下他。

Chase回頭，「幹嘛？」

「喏，給你的聖誕禮物。」Wilson從口袋裡摸出一個小東西拿給Chase。

Chase拿起來搖了搖，沒聲音，感覺是實物，「這東西也太小了吧！」他不是很認真的抱怨，「謝謝。」

「沒辦法，誰知道你會送我一份大禮，當然沒得比。」Wilson做了一個聳肩的動作。

「還是謝啦。」Chase看了一下禮物，對Wilson笑一下，「好了，Faith的休息室裡好像沒人，我們先進來吧。」

進去後Wilson隨意找一個地方坐下，跟Chase說你可以現在拆禮物沒關係。

「那我就不客氣了。」Chase沒兩下就把禮物給拆了，他有些驚喜的說道，「喔！是松香！你怎麼想到送我這個？」

「松香是消耗品——我對樂器不是很在行，印象中你以前有在我面前保養小提琴的時候，有用松香擦你的弓，那時候我不知道是什麼，這次突然想到可以送你——畢竟你最近練小提琴練得很勤，我想說你應該會用的蠻快的。」

「這很實用，謝了！朋友。」Chase是真的很驚喜又很開心的模樣，馬上就把他收到小提琴袋裡面。

「那你——」Wilson才準備開口問Chase這次表演的事情，門邊突然就砰砰幾聲，感覺有人撞在門上，他們兩個互看了一眼，默默的站起來走到一旁比較不起眼的地方，他們也不知道為什麼要這麼做，可是這算他們兩個的默契，遇到事情不要去靠近槍口，而且先避開小心行事。

Faith的休息室沒有真的哪裡可以能躲的，所以他們只是走到一進門不會那麼明顯注意到的地方。

門開了，他們稍微探頭一下，是House和Cuddy，Wilson和Cuddy不熟，對她沒什麼感覺，但還是對看到的景象震驚了一會兒。

此刻，Cuddy摟著House的脖子猛烈的和他接吻，「House——House——」Cuddy的嘴裡一直喃喃念著House，彷彿多喜歡House似的。

Chase看了一眼對Wilson吐吐舌頭，做一個噁心的動作，Wilson也做鬼臉搖搖頭，表示自己也受不了。

他腦中突然浮現House之前和他說的話，『我做的事情是在家裡沒辦法做的事。』

他偷偷看House的表情，House把眼睛閉起來，似乎很融入這個情境，手還緩緩的撫摸Cuddy的背。

Chase做出一個，我的上帝啊的手勢，用嘴型跟Wilson說，『不知道他們要親多久。』

Wilson也聳聳肩，為這個情況感到尷尬，他們兩個才沒興趣看別人接吻，夠奇怪了。

就在不知道過了多久，Cuddy突然說話，「House——我們在一起吧，聖誕節了，當作給我的聖誕節禮物，和我在一起。」她說得很激動，很熱情。

在旁邊偷聽的兩個瞪大眼睛互看，『他們都吻成這樣了還沒在一起？』

Wilson探頭看House的表情，House的表情很冷淡，感覺比待在他家的時候還冷淡，還有點不高興，「我在最開始的時候就說了，除了炮友關係，什麼也沒有。」

「我們當了這麼久的，你難道都沒有一點點動心？你難道對我沒感覺？」Cuddy激動的說道，一臉不敢相信。

House看了一眼她的臉，直接冷酷的說道，「沒有，以後也不會有，炮友關係結束，你可以走了，至於樂團，你要退團還是怎樣，和我沒關係。」

Cuddy眼神裡充滿怨恨，「就算我毀了樂團你也沒關係？」

House看著她，冷哼了一聲，「你有這個本事嗎？」

Wilson在一旁默默的想，絕對沒那麼本事，要說樂團的核心那絕對是House，Cuddy算什麼？連13都比她好多了，搞不好她被換下來了還沒人注意到。

Cuddy彷彿自知理虧，不再多說什麼，氣沖沖的離開休息室，House看著她離開，然後走到休息室的冰箱去拿一瓶啤酒來喝，坐下來。

Chase戳戳Wilson的肩膀，用嘴型問他現在要怎麼辦，他們兩個被困住了，出不去，House又一副沒有要離開休息室的樣子。

Wilson眼睛也瞪大，他同樣不知道該怎麼辦，感覺看到不該看的東西，而且他怕被House罵，才不敢直接出去。

「好了，兩個那麼大的人在這間沒多大的休息室裡，還真以為我不會發現你們？」House喝一口酒，沒好氣的說道。

Wilson被Chase直接推出去，「呃——我們聽到門上有聲音，不自覺的就躲起來了，但絕對不是因為想要偷聽的關係。」

Chase揍他一拳，這什麼爛回答，「我們什麼也沒有聽到。」

House看了他們兩個幾秒，又拿起啤酒喝，「和我沒關係，不用跟我講。」

大概又是House那種冷冷的反應，Wilson忍不住就想上前搭話，「你們的表演很成功，恭喜你們。」

House微微一笑，「你有去看？」又看了一眼Chase，「是Chase的關係吧？」

Wilson拿識別證給House看，「嗯，Chase給我這個通行證，你們的表演真的很棒。」

「House，跟你說，剛剛James還因為我上台表演在生氣。」

「喂！」

House又露出那種嘲笑的表情，Wilson不爽的瞪著Chase。

House卻淡淡的說道，「表演的太成功才會讓某人來告白，真是——」

Chase聽到這句突然興奮的問起House，「那你說，Cameron會不會因為這樣就和我告白？」

Wilson皺眉，「不是你要和Cameron告白嗎？怎麼變成Cameron跟你告白？」

「表演成功會讓人想告白啊，對不對？」Chase轉過去問House。

「我受不了女人，不要問我，她們太情緒化，什麼事也說不準。」House幾句話直接撇開關係。

「我直接去找Cameron好了。」Chase像打了興奮劑一樣整個人突然變很亢奮。

「Robert——」Wilson想開口阻止Chase這亢奮的心，卻開不了口，只能眼睜睜看著他跑出去。

休息室剩他和House兩個人。

「你覺得他會成功嗎？」Wilson問House。

House聳聳肩回答，「不會，不要問我為什麼。」

Wilson點點頭，「我也覺得不會——他這麼高興我都不好潑他冷水。」

「你是好朋友。」House說道。

「他也是好朋友。」Wilson回答，又問House，「你有好朋友嗎？」

House轉過頭來看著Wilson像在思考什麼，沒回答，過了一陣子他講了毫不相關的事情。

House說道，「我最近忙著練團，忘記還要在你家過聖誕節，沒準備聖誕禮物，我看這樣好了，我回答你兩個問題，當作給你的聖誕禮物，你要問這個問題嗎？」

「為什麼問問題還要那麼麻煩？」Wilson反問。

「這是你的第一個問題？」House很正經的問道。

「當然不是！！我連這種問題都不能問？」Wilson的句尾又是疑問句。

「啊，這才是你第一個問題？」House語帶笑意的問。

Wilson氣沖沖的說道，「你又再耍我！不想要我問你問題就說，每次都那麼迂迴。」

「我沒有不想要你問啊，你看，我還給你兩個問題的機會，你不問，就沒囉。」

Wilson瞪著House，最後開口道，「我想要問，你的好朋友是誰？」

「問題錯誤，第一個問題廢掉，因為你直接假設我有好朋友，萬一我沒有好朋友，那我這個問題根本沒辦法回答你。」House偷笑。

「哪有這樣的！！如果我不這麼問，只單單問你有沒有好朋友，那你一定會回答有或沒有，這樣我就用掉一題了，那第二題我問你是誰，你講完，我的機會就用掉了不是嗎？」

House大笑起來，「不錯嘛！你變聰明了，就是這樣，你還要問嗎？」

「沒看過送聖誕禮物送的那麼沒誠意的。」Wilson嘴巴翹的老高的說道，「我想要問——你喜歡我家嗎？」

Wilson像是放棄認真思考該如何問House問題，而是遵從他內心想要知道的答案直接問了，House愣了愣，沒想到他跳出一個毫無關聯的問題。

Wilson的表情一副不期待他會說出什麼好聽的話，卻還是把這個問題問出來了。

他笑了一下，用力揉了Wilson的頭髮，「小朋友才問這種沒涵養的問題，白痴。」

「Greg！你沒回答我的問題！」

「我從不勉強自己，自己去想吧，小Jimmy。」


End file.
